


Warm Bodies

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Sean x Finn [Sinn] (Life Is Strange 2) 💙 [13]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Both of these guys deserve happiness, Cold, Consensual, Especially with Sean, Feelings, Finn caught him masturbating, Gay, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, He's very gentle and affectionate during sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Male Slash, Masturbation, Night, Passionate Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, So he decided to help Sean out, Staring, That's my headcanon for Finn, They love each other, Thinking About Him, Touching, Warm, closeness, cuddling after sex, especially together, flustered!Sean, gentle dominant!Finn, gentle touch, soft finn, taking in their warmth, they're getting intimate, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'It's been a secret for the longest time. Don't run, don't hide. Been running from it for the longest time. So many mornings, I woke up confused. In my dreams, I do anything I want to you. My emotions are naked, they're taking me out of my mind. I need you more than I want to. I need you more than I want to..'
Relationships: Sean Diaz & Finn, Sean Diaz/Finn
Series: Sean x Finn [Sinn] (Life Is Strange 2) 💙 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412557
Kudos: 13





	Warm Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> 'Stay a little while. We both know I'm gone in the mornin'. Lazy afternoon. Love it when you're mine. Even if I'm not lost without you. All I wanted was a part-time lover. Everybody feels alone some days. Someone who could keep me warm in winter. So don't leave, just hold me. All I wanted was a part-time lover. Under cover, take my breath away. Even if we never see each other. It's okay, I'm okay..'

That night was dark and cold out. Like always. It wasn't that warm ethier, a bit colder than usual. 

Although Sean was loving it, this coldness on his skin (mostly just his bare neck, since he had his hoodie on and was wearing that) got those thoughts out of his mind. At least it distracted him for awhile, just slightly. 

Sean was deep in these thoughts for a bit. His mind faded now, his thoughts are about _him_ again. Those thoughts are about Finn. Just like they have been, lately. 

He has been thinking about him a lot, even dreaming about Finn. 

Lately, that's all he has been doing. He can't draw or think about anything else, not really anyway. 

After that thought, he walked away, to get out of there for a second. He was walking for awhile, as he looked around. 

Then he goes under a tree, leaning his back against it. He decided to masturbate. Since he was unable to stop thinking about him, so he just does that. 

Sean had undid his jeans and unzipped them. He reached down into his boxers, grabbing his shaft, wrapping his hand around it. He started stroking that shaft as it was slowly getting hard. 

He was thinking about Finn again, during all of this now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finn was taking a walk, taking his mind off these thoughts. Of his feelings for Sean. His mind was deep with those thoughts. He wasn't even sure if Sean felt the same way. He thought that Sean was probably just putting up with his flirting and didn't really like him. He frowned slightly, at that. 

He stopped walking for a second though, when he heard something. Or rather someone. A noise like heavy breathing. Like they're masturbating, out here. 

Now Finn gazed over, hiding after that. When he saw that this other male was getting off. That Sean was masturbating. He knows that it's natural to do it, everyone does that. But it still shocked him. Although just slightly. 

Finn was staring at him, he watched for a bit, honestly intrigued. He does like him a lot. He decided to just burn this into his mind, while that younger guy masturbated. 

Though what happened next had really sent him into a shock. 

"Finn.." Sean moaned softly as he felt close already. 

Finn felt his body as it moved on its own. Without really thinking about what he was doing. He realized this a bit too late. He was already in front of that other male, when he had finally noticed. "Sean?" he said to him. 

Sean snaps his eyes open (as they had been shut before). He was shocked that Finn was right there. Now he got embarrassed, because he had been caught masturbating, by the person that he was thinking about during it. His face heated up, burned by embarrassment. 

He didn't care to even fix himself as he started leaving. He walked away, out of there now. Or at least was, until something else happened. 

Finn grabbed Sean's wrist, while he was standing behind him. He leans against him, whispering into Sean's ear. 

"..don't leave, let me help you with that. Let's take care of it." 

Sean was shocked once again, still blushing. "What? No, it's okay. Finn, you don't have to.." He was cut off by himself as he noticed that this other male was already reaching down towards his shaft. He made a low noise as his erection, that was a bit hard, was grabbed. 

Finn backed up into that tree, with Sean still in front of him. He made them both sit down on the ground. 

He had pulled that hardening erection out as he grabbed and gripped onto Sean's shaft, wrapping his hand around it. 

Sean was sitting down on that ground, in between Finn's legs. He arched himself as his shaft was being stroked. In a way that was obviously experienced. He bit his lower lip, trying not to let out any more noises. 

"..I want to hear you, I love your voice, sweetheart~" Finn said, after he noticed that. He was still stroking this shaft, rubbing his finger against that underside of it. His chest and stomach against Sean's back as he held him close, just like this, in a way again. He felt Sean's heart, through the back, feeling it as that heart was beating. It was a nice feeling, to him. 

"F-Finn.." Sean said, as he already felt overwhelmed by that pleasure, letting out another noise. He was shivering a bit, against him. Not from the cold though. "..I can't take it anymore-" 

Finn shushed him, calmly. "I know, it's okay. Just relax, sweetie.." He pulled Sean even closer to him, slowly. 

Sean followed his lead. He leaned against him, on Finn's body. He felt that warmth from this other male, loving it. He turned himself slightly, putting his body against Finn's body. He grips onto Finn's jacket, holding onto it, like his life depended on that. Which it kinda felt like it does. 

Finn just smiled at that. He kept going. He stroked it, with a medium pace. He even rubbed at the head of it, over and around, with a finger. 

Sean also puts his face into Finn's neck, just slightly. He was blushing, flustered than ever before. He let out a noise, a low moan. He was nearing his climax now. Just like last time. 

Eventually, after awhile it seemed like, he came in Finn's hand. He moaned a bit more as well, while he bucked his hips at the feeling, arching himself once again. 

Finn kept stroking him for a bit longer, just a few more times, then he stopped. 

He lets Sean lean against him. He watched as that other male was slowly calming down. 

After he had calmed down, Sean wrapped his arms around himself. Just around his own body. 

"How are you feeling?" Finn asked him. 

"I'm okay, I just.. actually, I'm not really.. I'm cold.." Sean had said, even if his voice was quiet, he does feel cold again now. He was feeling very cold, but this was also his way of telling Finn what he really wants. He wanted to have sex with him. He was wanting to be even closer to Finn. He gazed over at him from behind as he blushed a bit, darkly, into a reddish shade. At thinking that. 

Finn realized what he meant. He knew what Sean wanted now. He got close to him again. He talked to him, within a slight whisper. Now even softly. He smirked gently. Being his flirty self, yet he was gentle too. "..then I will warm you up. I'II keep you warm." 

Sean blushed again, madly as well, although he nodded at that. He was startled at what happened next, but he let it happen. He lets Finn do this. 

Finn wrapped his arms around Sean, then he lifted him. He picked him up and into his arms. He carried him away from there, back to his tent. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They're in Finn's tent now. They had been kissing and touching again, for a bit, getting to know each other that way. 

After awhile, eventually, they are both naked. They are bare skinned, without anything on. Nothing on them. 

Their bodies are against one another. Now they are out of that cold and into this warmth. They heard each other's breathing and heartbeats as they listened to all of that. 

Finn was on top of him, still thrusting in Sean from behind, gripping onto Sean's legs and holding onto him. He felt that tightness inside this other male, while he kept Sean pinned down under him. He can't deny that he was turned on, even aroused by those noises that Sean was letting out. 

He made passionate love to him. Although he was also being affectionate, gentle even. He started kissing down Sean's back, on that spine, feeling this soft skin. He was loving all of that. Everything about him. Since his feelings were true, he does love him. He really loves Sean. 

Sean felt that. He was feeling loved. But his body was still acting strange. He was shaking from slight pain and pleasure, especially from being over-sensitive. 

He feels strange down there. Still does. He had tears in his eyes as well. His body even tensed at that. 

Finn felt a pleasurable feeling from all of this. It felt good inside Sean. Although he wasn't too out of it, his mind had faded from that sensation, he was still 

He checked on him. Especially since he noticed how Sean acted. Because that other male was acting strange. 

"Are you okay? Sean, you alright?" he asked him. 

Sean was nodding at that, while he's still shaking. His body trembled, his breathing was shaky and uneven. 

He didn't know why he was acting this way, he doesn't even understand or know the reason. He still tries to talk to him. 

"I-I'm fine. I'm okay.." 

Finn wasn't convinced, especially because he heard Sean's voice and his silent breathing that was uneven. He also felt how Sean's body was shaking, trembling against him. He stopped thrusting, instantly. 

He turned Sean, just slightly, his hand on Sean's shoulder. He saw tears in Sean's eyes. He knows by the expression from that other male. That he didn't want him to stop. 

But he wanted to make sure that he was okay with this. He wants Sean to be comfortable with him, during it. He started turning him around, to put Sean in a different position. 

Sean's eyes widened, he was also worried. "What are you..?" 

Finn comforted him as he reassured Sean. He was whispering to him. "It's okay, everything's alright, just relax. I'm gonna take care of you." 

Sean was lying down on his back. He was facing Finn now. He was blushing again. He covered himself, hiding slightly, putting his arms over his face. He stayed this way. Just like that. 

Finn had a smile, warm and even gentle. He moved those arms out of the way as he puts them down, with such gentleness. He gave him a kiss, then he pulled apart from it. To gaze down at him. He wiped those tears away, out of Sean's eyes, with his fingers. In a gentle way, being just like that, again now. 

He was staring at him, noticing how Sean blushed a bit with a flustered expression, it was quite the sight that he really loved. He wanted to see more of it. More of him. He was kissing down Sean's body again, in a gentle way. He even leaves kisses on those inner thighs of this other male's. 

Sean hummed quietly, starting to relax again. He wasn't tensing anymore ethier. 

Finn smiled softly. He still stared at him, silently and deeply. He lifted Sean's legs, spreading them slightly. 

He puts those legs over his own thighs, then he had positioned himself, his shaft near Sean's entrance. 

Sean still had a blush as it darkened. He didn't stare at him anymore. 

Finn didn't seem to mind. He just leaned down, over him. He kissed Sean, on the lips now. He felt how soft they were. He was being loving again. He deepened it, slowly, as he tasted him. Taking in that sweetness from it and this warmth from Sean's body. 

Sean let out a hum, in between that kiss. He stayed there, kissing him, just like this. Just as loving as him. 

Finn had another smile at feeling it. Then he focused on him, only on Sean. He pushed inside him, slowly and carefully, just halfway for now. 

Sean felt it as Finn was pushing inside him, arching his body at that feeling. He let out another noise too. 

Finn stays still, letting Sean adjust now. 

Sean seemed to appreciate this. He smiled at him, shyly though. 

Finn kept his own smile, noticing that. 

He started to thrust, after awhile, when he noticed that Sean had adjusted to him and was relaxed enough. 

Sean moaned, softer now, while arching himself once again. 

Finn was thrusting, in an even rhythm, a pacing that wouldn't be too much for Sean. Slowly, for a bit. In and out of him. 

His thrusts were deep and slow, while he was making love to him, passionately again. With such gentleness now. Lovingly, his own warm body against Sean's body. 

"..ahh~" Sean had made a noise, that was low yet soft, as he felt better than before. He feels comfortable with him. His blush got darker though, at this pleasuring sensation, feeling it through his body. 

They both felt warmer than ever. While their bodies are so very close. They're feeling that pleasured bliss and this sensation. That tent was filled with their breaths, noises, and moans. 

"Sean~" 

"Finn~" 

Both of these guys were about to reach their climax, getting close. 

Sean was gripping onto that blanket under him. That's under his own body. He grips it, tightly. 

When he released it from his grip, he felt Finn grabbing onto him, which he didn't seem to mind ethier. 

Finn was relieved at that. He puts his hand in Sean's, as they entangled their fingers together. He was holding it, while making love to him. 

He thrusted a bit more. He even gripped onto Sean's thighs, after awhile as he thrusts two more times and came with him, in the condom. 

Sean arched his back. He moans again. He came after that, also with Finn. Then he was calming himself down, once more, just like earlier. 

They both calmed down. Just relaxing, breathing in a calm tone, without saying anything or using their voices. Their breaths were quiet and silent. 

Eventually, Finn sat upwards, taking that condom off. He tied and threw it away, somewhere else. He grabbed something else too, then he cleaned them off (mostly Sean) with a small cloth that was soft. Not rough at all. He was throwing it out too. 

Finn lays down with him, after all that. He pulled Sean over, even closer to him. He wrapped his arms around him, although not too tightly. He was holding him close. He also kissed Sean's neck, in a gentle way. Just like always. Like he usually acts around Sean. He loved being this way with him. 

Sean felt that. He was feeling loved again. He was lying there, with him now. He leaned against him, taking in this warmth. Just like before. He lets himself be held and even kissed, wrapping his own arms around Finn, still leaning on him. 

Finn had a smile at that, again now. He still holds him close. He stayed there as he kept Sean in his arms. He was putting his fingers through Sean's hair as well, in those dark locks, also gently. 

Sean was staying there too. His chest was rising and falling as he's breathing. He was closing his eyes, slowly. He shut them, keeping those dark shaded eyes closed. 

Finn felt that, especially Sean's heartbeat again. Just like last time. Now he smiled softly at this, loving it. He also heard that heart while it was beating, just slightly, but it was still nice. He listened to this, for a bit. He closed his eyes as well. 

They're both loving that closeness and intimacy, especially this nice silence between them. They felt loved, staying close together, still cuddling for a bit. They cuddled warmly, nuzzled comfortably against each other. Until they had fallen asleep, eventually. They stay like this, for the rest of that night. Peacefully even. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was tempted to write them having sex outside [xD], but I just decided to write it this way instead 💜 
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed it, thanks for reading this ♡


End file.
